Moonlight Shadow
by Gale Elric Tenoh
Summary: Michiru and Haruka Tale. Michiru's living the perfect life until her husband takes her on a camping trip. Hey where's Haruka and what's up with the wolf?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, Haruka, Michiru, or any of the other characters except for a few of my own. I also don't own Bryan or Anna Namco owns them. I don't own any of the Dragonball Z powers or abilities. The idea itself is mine but, all these things are owned by three really cool who may let me borrow their idea if I'm good.  
  
Creators: No Way Self: Please Creators: NO Self: Why not? Creators: Because we hate you Self: No Anyhow on to the story  
  
Moonlight Shadow  
  
Prologue:  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Gently the groom lifted the vile to kiss his soon to be wife.  
  
"I love you Bryan Fury." Michiru Kaioh whispered as he removed the vile.  
  
"I love you too." He replied as he kissed her softly.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
It has been two months since Bryan Fury and Michiru Kaioh were wed. Michiru's life couldn't be better she's rich, happy, and loved or so she thought.  
  
"I wonder where Bryan is." Michiru thought out loud as she watched one of her violin concerts she'd recorded (yes here Michiru still is a famous violinist.) "He and I really haven't spent a lot of time together lately." She said to the ceiling. "Maybe I'll call Ami and see if see and Makoto want to come over."  
  
So then she called her two best friends who were lovers. Thirty minutes later Ami and Makoto arrived at Michiru's home.  
  
"Wow!" Makoto said in awe. "Michiru, your house gets more beautiful every time we come over." She said following Ami inside.  
  
"Makoto it does you no good to suck up to Michiru you already had you fun tonight." Ami said playfully pinching Makoto's arm.  
  
"I know but maybe it will help for tomorrow." Makoto whispered to Ami hugging her gently from behind.  
  
"You two are so cute together." Michiru mused. "I wish Bryan was more like you Makoto always there."  
  
"He's not here again." Makoto exclaimed after releasing Ami.  
  
"No." Michiru replied sadly.  
  
"It's okay maybe he's getting you a gift or planning on taking you somewhere." Ami said giving Michiru a hug.  
  
"Or maybe he's cheating on her." Makoto thought. "Come on let's go watch a movie in the living room." Makoto suggested.  
  
"Would you two like to spend the night?" Michiru asked suddenly.  
  
"Sure if it will help you sleep." Ami said thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay what movie do you want to watch?" Michiru asked.  
  
"The Ring." Makoto said eerily.  
  
"Sounds great let's go." Michiru said.  
  
Then together the three women walked into Michiru's living room to watch the movie -Couple Miles away in the City.  
  
"Bryan that was wonderful." Anna said as she hugged Bryan's bare chest.  
  
"Thanks." Bryan mumbled in reply.  
  
"Bryan I have a question." Anna asked.  
  
"Okay shot what is it?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Listen I know your married to that famous violinist Michiru Kaioh and was wondering if you could divorce her and marry me instead." Anna said drawing little circles on Bryan's chest.  
  
"I would but there's one small problem." "When Michiru and I married we did an agreement where if I divorce her or the other way around we don't get any money from the other." Bryan stated sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Isn't there a way to get out of it?" Anna asked.  
  
"Yeah, one of dies, but Michiru's fit as a fiddle she's not kickin the bucket soon un.. Hmmm." Bryan said musing as he rubbed his chin.  
  
"What's hmmm?" Anna inquired.  
  
"I think Michiru and I will take a camping trip tomorrow." Bryan said smirking evilly.  
  
Back at Michiru's and Bryan's house (Michiru's room) An eerie howl filled the air and whipped through the trees like a fire chasing after Michiru. Michiru ran faster through the lush forest until she tripped over an up rooted tree root.  
  
"Oh no." Michiru thought pulling herself up.  
  
That's when she heard it soft yet heavy panting coming from her right side in the trees.  
  
"Who's there?" Michiru called out backing away from the trees in as a bead of sweat ran down her face. The only reply was another howl; this time closer more eerie. That's when Michiru ran like the sea beating against the beach. She ran into a clearing in the forest where in the center was a huge rock formation that like a bridge of some kind. (Picture the rock from the Lion King.) Just as Michiru neared the rock bridge another howl tore through the cool night air like scissors cutting into Michiru's soul. Suddenly Michiru stopped running and stared at what she saw running in the moonlight of the full moon; a wolf.  
  
"That's no wolf, it's too big." Michiru thought.  
  
The wolf was a blondish yellow in color; it ran across the clearing like the wind over an open plain. Increasing its speed the wolf ran up the rock bridge until it came to the peak. Still starring in awe Michiru watched as the wolf starred out across the clearing. Suddenly the wolf howled lifting its head high towards the moon. The howl echoed through the whole forest; it seemed to last forever as it ended the wolf turned it's head in Michiru's direction and looked directly at her.  
  
That was when Michiru's heart froze like ice the wolf's eyes were a piercing teal blue even in the dark Michiru and from far away Michiru could tell they were teal blue. Then slowly the wolf ran down the peak back to the rock bridge in Michiru's direction. Michiru was still frozen to her spot as the wolf drew ever closer then it jumped fangs glistening like knives in the moonlight. That was when Michiru let loose an ear piercing scream and woke up form her dream sweat dripping down her face. She was in her own room in her house. That was when Ami came running in with Makoto not far behind.  
  
"Michiru are you okay?" Makoto asked after yawning.  
  
"Yes I'm fine; I just had a bad dream." She replied wiping back a stray strand of her aquamarine blue hair from her eye.  
  
"That's good." Ami sighed hugging her gently. "We thought you were in trouble."  
  
"Well since we're all up I'll make breakfast." Makoto said heading for the door.  
  
"Okay Mako." Ami replied getting off Michiru's bed. "Come on Michiru, Makoto may want help."  
  
"Alright." Michiru replied getting out of bed.  
  
What was the dream about? One more thing about that dream that troubled Michiru more was how the wolf's eyes had looked so human up close.  
  
Yes finally I'm done. Chapter one of my first Haruka and Michiru writing is done be gently when reviewing. More on the way soon hopefully. *Yawns and falls asleep in front of computer. 


	2. Bryan's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, Haruka, Michiru, or any of the other characters except for a few of my own. I also don't own Bryan or Anna Namco owns them. I don't own any of the Dragonball Z powers or abilities.  
  
Moonlight Shadow  
  
Bryan's Plan  
  
"Bryan do you really have to go?" Anna asked as she came out of the shower.  
  
"Yeah, I have to get home and tell Michiru the good news." He replied smirking.  
  
Bryan continued getting dressed, as he buttoned up his shirt Anna come up behind him and hugged him gently.  
  
"Just come back fast." Anna whispered kissing the back of his neck.  
  
"I will." Was the only reply as Bryan wriggled loss of the hug and closed the door gently behind him.  
  
*Back at Michiru and Bryan House*  
  
"Makoto that was great maybe I should ask you two to move in so would not have to cook any more." Michiru said stretching after eating one of Makoto huge breakfasts.  
  
"Really!?" Makoto exclaimed. "Oww Ami that hurt!" Makoto whined rubbing her rib cage after catching one of Ami elbows.  
  
"Makoto, Michiru was joking." Ami stated. "No, I'm serious I'll talk it over with Bryan today and call you about it later." Michiru said getting up from the table.  
  
"Michiru, but . . ." Ami said following her.  
  
"No, buts Ami I'm dead serious." Michiru turned and told her.  
  
"Yippee!" Makoto said jumping out of her seat. "That'll be great some nights we van stay up late swappin stories and then in the morning I'm making waffles!" Makoto exclaimed puffing out her chest.  
  
All poor Ami and Michiru could do was sweat drop and perform the classic anime faint complete with swirling eyes.  
  
*A couple hours later.*  
  
"Having Ami and Makoto live here will be fun." Michiru thought to herself as she headed upstairs to her music room to practice. Up in her music room Michiru began to practice a new song she called "Wolves Heart." As she practiced Michiru slowly fell into the music and closed her eyes as all her thoughts became focused on her violin music. Unknown to Michiru, Bryan had just pulled up into the driveway.  
  
After pulling in the driveway and locking up the car and closing the garage Bryan headed in the house.  
  
"Now where could Michiru be?" Bryan thought to himself. Walking into the living room.  
That's when Bryan heard Michiru beautiful violin music coming from her music room.  
"So that's where she is." Bryan thought heading in the direction of the music room.  
When Bryan arrived in the music room sitting there in the middle of the room was Michiru, who was so absorbed in her music she did not even know he had come home. Bryan slowly walked towards Michiru luckily she had her back towards him so she didn't see him coming. Carefully Bryan walked up behind Michiru and hugged her gently.  
"Hi honey I'm home." He whispered gently in her ear snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"Oh Bryan I did not hear you come in." Michiru said turning around to face him.  
  
"How was your night?" Bryan asked as they walked out of the music room.  
  
"It was fine I asked Ami and Makoto to stay the night and they kept me company." "Oh yes Bryan I have a question or more rather a favor to ask you."  
  
"What is it Michiru?" Bryan asked stopping in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Do you think Ami and Makoto could move in with us?" Michiru asked giving Bryan the world's best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh with the face and the eyes alright how can I resist besides it will be nice to have more people over and also to take up some the extra rooms in the house." Bryan answered.  
  
"Oh thank you I'll go call them right now!" Michiru exclaimed.  
  
"Wait hold on there beautiful now I have a question for you. Since I have not been around so much lately how about you and me go up to the forest this weekend and go camping?" Bryan asked looking rather sheepish.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea Bryan after I call Ami I'll pack." How long are we going for?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Just the weekend bring what ever you want I'll go pack also." Bryan said heading to his room.  
  
"Wait what forest are we going to?" Michiru asked.  
  
"It's a surprise and it's to die for." Brain responded.  
  
Of course Michiru being as excited as she was did not catch the underlining of that particularly chose of words. Rushing off as fast as she could she phoned Ami and told her the news and they planned when Michiru got back she would help them move in. After calling Ami, Michiru began packing for her trip. She packed one suitcase and a backpack which she filled with first aid things, a cd player, her cell phone, money, extra batteries, and several other objects that only unmanly women put in their bags. Not wanting to be without her violin Michiru packed a case of cd with all her best songs on it including the one she was currently working on. Then the rest of the day she daydreamed about all the fun Bryan and her were going to have in the forest. Unlike Bryan who was plotting something truly evil.  
  
*Bryan's room* "Okay that's should do it." Now tomorrow Michiru and I will leave with all the camping equipment minus the tent since we're staying in a cabin and then late that night I'll take Michiru out to look at the stars and that's when the fun shall really start." Bryan said to himself as he threw a heavy metal object into his suitcase.  
  
Well that's where it ends my brain is fried because Finals are coming and I do not get any sleep during the week. Well tell me what you think like it, hate it, or just read it for fun. Do not worry Haruka is coming she'll be in Chapter 4 or something around those ends. Oh yeah one more thing it saddens me deeply to say but one of my review Storm Call is no longer with us NO the authors not dead she just can not use the internet for two year or some rubbish like that. Oh well thanks for reading and hope you look forward to the next chapter called . . . 


	3. Michiru's Big Surprise

Chapter 3  
  
Michiru's Big Surprise Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or the Tekken Character Bryan and Anne. I wish I did but I do not. The story line is mine and so are the attacks, armor, and non Sailormoon characters, and places in the story I made them up. This is a Haruka and Michiru story unfortunately Haruka is not in the story yet but have no fear she will appear in or around chapter five. I would also like to thank and apologize to my reviews for the long wait for this chapter and the lack of replies to your reviews. I was eaten by the homework monster and until now have been up to my ears in homework. So here is the next chapter hope everyone enjoys!  
"Hello, yes I was just calling to check on reservation for a cabin the weekend."  
"Name please."  
"Bryan Fury"  
"Hmm, aww, yes Mr. Fury the reservations are set and the cabin is still in good condition is there anything else I can do for you?"  
"No, that's it thanks, I'll be at the cabin around 10:00 am."  
"Very good we hope to see you here safely."  
"Oh, wait a minute how is the hunting this time of year?"  
"Very good, actually, I would suggest going at night though because in the fall all the animals seem to be more active."  
"Perfect, thank you and goodbye." *click*  
"This is great now no one will think it odd if gunshots are being fired at night." Bryan thought. "Well, I guess I should go wake Michiru.  
  
*Michiru's Room*  
Atop her four post bed with a blue bed set, Michiru tossed and turned violently.  
  
*Inside Michiru's dream*  
  
"Time to die my little Michiru!" The white haired man said grinning.  
"No, please don't!" Michiru screamed.  
"I have to." The figure replied.  
"But why?" Michiru screamed tears running down her face.  
"For the money of course." The figure said as it's eyes glowed green. The figure then pulled out a gun and aimed for Michiru's heart.  
"Please don't." Michiru pleaded.  
"Don't what?" The shadowed figure questioned smirking. "Oh, this!" The figure answered pulling the trigger of the gun.  
"No!" Michiru yelped sitting up on her bed in a cold dripping sweat.  
"Not another one that's the second dream that seemed real." "Is my body trying to tell me something that will happen in the future?" Michiru questioned bringing her hands to cover her marine blue eyes as she began to weep.  
"Well, I can't cry over a dream. I have to get ready to go with Bryan on our weekend trip." Michiru said getting out of bed.  
So Michiru walked over to her vast walk-in closet which was full to busting with millions of shoes mostly high heels and blue in color. Lining the closet's walls were what seemed like thousands of beautiful dress that were mostly blue in color. Plus near the back of the closet was small section of blue jeans and less dressy shoes.  
"What to wear?" Michiru thought to herself.  
After much consideration and several minutes in front of a mirror Michiru selected a blue short sleeved blouse with a v-neck, a pair of blue jean flair pants, and a pair of K-Swiss shoes.  
"There now I'm ready for whatever Bryan can throw at me." Michiru stated proudly standing in front of her full length mirror.  
"Including a trip to a cabin in the Kanecongo Mountains?" Bryan inquired from Michiru's bedroom door.  
"Bryan!" Michiru yelped turning to face her husband who was wearing his old army pants and a green t-shirt. His white hair was slicked back as usual and his gray eyes seemed to be smiling at Michiru from his leaning position on her door frame.  
"God, don't scare me like that you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Michiru exclaimed walking towards her husband.  
"That's the plan honey." Bryan answered wrapping his wife in a hug.  
"Bryan did I just hear we're going to the Kanecongo Mountains?" Michiru questioned.  
"Sure you did!" Bryan exclaimed. "Now grab your bags and throw them in them in the car so we can go."  
"Alright!" Michiru chirped like a five-year old on a sugar high and ran to grab her bags.  
"This is going to be the best weekend of your life Michiru my sweet." Bryan seethed under his breath as his eyes began to glow a faint green.  
  
I know I know it's to short. I am really sorry but the next two chapters will be long and really detailed with the appearance of Haruka (finally). So what did you think please review. If you will excuse me I have a battle to go fight. Later. 


	4. Enter the Wolf Part 1

Author's Note's: School is out and I am free!! does victory dance Anyway first off I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed my story it really means a lot. Plus special thanks to the main two people who forceful talked me into posting this next part of Moonlight Shadow. The third and fourth parts of Moonlight Shadow will hopefully be longer then the previous chapters and filled with twists and turn for all to enjoy. On with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Sailor Moon especially the characters, the story and plot line of the story are mine and so are the improvements I made to some of the characters abilities and costumes. I also do not own Bryan Fury or Anna Namco owns them as well as the most awesome video game series: Tekken!  
  
Moonlight Shadow  
  
Enter the Wolf Part 1  
"Phone?"  
"Check."  
"Food and drinks?"  
"Check."  
"Cleaning items."  
"Check."  
"Survival Kit?"  
"Check."  
"Incredible wife?"  
"Che . . . hey Bryan!" Michiru said, playfully swatting her husband's  
arm with her left hand.  
  
"So that's everything?" Bryan asked looking in the truck his black  
Nissan Xterra.  
"Yep." Michiru replied looking at the checklist.  
"Alright then let's get outta here." Bryan said closing the rear  
hatch of the Xterra.  
Bryan and Michiru hopped into the SUV, backed out, closed the garage  
door, and hit the open road. From their home the Kanecongo Mountains  
was a about a six hour drive. Michiru who was sitting in the  
passenger seat busied herself by reading a novel called "The Four  
Feathers" by A.E.W Mason. Bryan who was driving turned on the radio  
and began to nod is head to the beat.  
This went on for about an hour before Bryan heard Michiru gasp.  
"Michiru what is it?" Bryan asked his wife with a confused look on  
his face.  
"Something that happened to the main character in the book." Michiru  
replied with a shocked look on her face.  
"Oh." Bryan replied returning his attention to the road.  
The couple continued driving in utter silence for 5 hours (sad I know  
but it can be done). By then instead of being on the highway, Bryan  
and Michiru were going up hill on the Mount Kanecongo highway. The  
landscape outside the window had changed from a sea of cars on the  
highway to a beautiful winding road with the tree in full fall color.  
"Michiru we have about an hour left." Bryan told his wife.  
Bryan did get a reply from Michiru though. Michiru had begun staring  
out the window at the passing trees decorated in fall color, letting  
her mind drift back to her nightmare from earlier. She just could not  
shake how much the white haired sounded like Bryan.  
"Michiru!" Bryan said a little louder gently shaking his wife's left  
shoulder.  
"Huh?" "What?" Michiru said coming out of her daydream.  
"I said we are almost there honey." Bryan said smiling at his wife.  
"Oh." Michiru replied sighing.  
"Michiru, I know I missed the last couple of your concerts what do you  
say so we can pass the time you tell me how they went?" Bryan asked.  
"Okay Bryan." Michiru said happily.  
For the next hour Bryan listened to Michiru tell him about how well  
her last concerts had gone. As Michiru talked the couple neared ever  
closer to their destination, their cabin in the Kanecongo Mountains.  
Just as Michiru was about to tell Bryan she had another concert in two  
weeks they pulled up to the gateway entrance into the Kanecongo  
Mountains Resort Camping.  
"Look Michiru we're here." Bryan said coming to a stop in front of  
the sheriff's office to get their camping pass and check in.  
"Hello Sir, welcome to the Kanecongo Mountains may I please have your  
last name so I can find your cabin number?" A slightly round sheriff  
asked Bryan.  
"Sure." Bryan replied. "Fury, the reservation should be just for the  
weekend."  
"Yes, here you are Mister Fury." "Hold on for just a moment while I  
go and print out your bill and grab your camping pass." The sheriff  
said turning around and returning to his shack. A few moments later  
the sheriff returned with the camping pass and the bill.  
"Would you like to pay with cash, credit (which is the devil when it  
come to interest), or debit?" The sheriff asked Bryan.  
"I'll pay with my debit card." Bryan said handing the sheriff his  
debit card.  
"This will take only a moment . . . oh one more thing Mister Fury do  
you have a gun with you? The sheriff asked.  
"Yes I do sir, why do you ask?" Bryan inquired raising his eye brow.  
"Well it seems bears have been coming down from the mountain and  
breaking into cabins and stealing food. Plus since the hunting  
actually is really nice this time of year I was going to suggest some  
nice hunting spots." The sheriff said handing Bryan back his debit  
card and the receipt.  
"No my gun's only a handgun; mainly it's just for protection." Bryan  
replied.  
"Okay, well then enjoy your stay at the Kanecongo Mountain Resort  
Camping." The sheriff.  
"Don't you worry we will." Bryan said rolling up his window and  
driving toward the cabin Bryan and Michiru's cabin, number 13.  
"He was nice." Michiru said.  
"Sure was" Bryan said. "Look Michiru, there's the lodge, I hear they  
have a very nice hot spring behind the pools, and at night they turn  
the lights on in the pool area and throw parties all night long."  
Bryan said pointing to a large building looming over the heads of the  
trees.  
"Wow!" Michiru said in awe.  
Bryan continued to drive on the road until they reached their cabin  
which looked more like a small mansion rather then a wooden cabin.  
"We're here!" Bryan said pulling up in the gravel driveway and coming  
to a complete stop. "Let's get the stuff out and go inside and have a  
look around."  
"Okay Bryan." Michiru said opening up her door and popping the rear  
hatch door and began pulling out the bags.  
"Here let me take those." Bryan said picking up the heaviest bags and  
going inside after he had opened the door.  
Michiru quickly picked up some bags and followed Bryan inside the mini  
mansion. The inside of the "cabin" was similar to that of a one story  
house complete with bathroom and 4 rooms. Inside the master bedroom  
was a king sized bed and another full bathroom.  
"This is so nice!" Michiru squealed dropping her bags on the carpeted  
floor and tackling Bryan in a hug. "Thank you so much honey."  
Michiru sad squeezing her husband neck in a hug that nearly chocked  
the poor man.  
"You're welcome Michiru." Bryan gasped after Michiru released her  
hold on his neck.  
"Bryan if you don't mind I'd like to take a short nap." Michiru said  
handing for an empty room in the "cabin".  
"Okay honey." Bryan said unpacking his clothes and shoving them in  
various draws. "Michiru just try not to sleep all night, there's  
supposed to be a full moon tonight and I want to take you on a hike  
around the lake."  
"Alright!" Michiru said closing her door.  
"Hopefully the moon with red so fitting for what will take place."  
Bryan said smirking to himself.  
  
That' it I'm done with this chapter! The next chapter will have the  
appearance of Haruka (much too so people's happiness). Hope everyone  
who read this chapter enjoyed it and plans to review. Now if you will  
all excuse me I have some random village to save from total  
destruction. Later. 


	5. Enter the Wolf Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Sailormoon (wish I did but I don't). I do not own Haruka or Michiru or Bryan, the only part of this story I do own is the story line and plot those are mine. I also do not own the song "Moonlight Shadow" by Groove Coverage, Groove Coverage owns that. The song I'm using is the remixed version so it's a bit longer then the original.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks again to all the people who have been reviewing up till now. As usual I would like to thank two of my new friends they know who they are. Without them I would probably have gone insane over the summer. One of them in particular knocked some sense into me (got the mark to prove it). Thanks well on with the story.  
  
() means that these are the song lyrics or a change in setting  
  
Moonlight Shadow  
  
Enter the Wolf Part 2  
  
"Just a quick little nap and then off to hike in the woods with Bryan, I hope the moon looks nice tonight." Michiru thought to herself as she collapsed on the bed.  
  
(Michiru's Dream)  
  
Michiru tore through the thicket running as fast as her legs could carry her. Along the way she could hear her feet crushing the dried leaves. Finally Michiru came to a clearing where she stopped, only to hear the sound of loud panting. Michiru slowly turned around to face the thicket again where she saw a pair of piercing teal blue eyes staring right back at her. Beneath the eyes Michiru could make out several sharp shining white fangs glistening in the darkness. Michiru slowly began to back farther away from the thicket as she did Michiru could hear the leaves crunching under the feet of what hide in the thicket.  
  
As Michiru continued to back away the figure in the thicket began to emerge. First a muzzle appeared that was covered in yellowish colored fur. Then the face of the creature came into view, it was the face of a wolf, but to Michiru the face seemed almost human. The eyes seemed to smile at Michiru as the wolf drew closer to Michiru's trembling form. Michiru too terrified with fear had stopping backing away from the wolf and was standing rooted into the ground.  
  
Slowly the full body of the wolf emerged from the thicket. The body was lean and muscular almost like that of a runner. The fur seemed to be slicked down to cut down on wind resistance. The tail was similar to a dog's very bushy and was slowly wagging back and forth as the wolf came closer to Michiru. Just as the wolf was within striking of Michiru it slowly rose on its hind legs.  
  
"Oh my goodness." Michiru thought. "It's a werewolf."  
  
Now on its hind legs the werewolf walked even closer to Michiru. Now Michiru and the werewolf were standing within touching distance of each other. So close that Michiru could hear the werewolf shallow breathing. Then ever so gently did the werewolf reach up to Michiru's face with one of its clawed paws, using its index finger it gently caressed Michiru's face. Michiru looked up into the werewolves eyes, as their gazes met Michiru felt her heart stop because the werewolf's eyes seemed to be human that were filled with a type of loneliness that Michiru couldn't describe.  
  
Gently as if the wind itself was talking Michiru heard the werewolf whisper, "Don't worry I'll protect you my blue haired angel."  
  
Then a slow smile spread across the werewolves face as Michiru's dream slowly began to fade away into nothing but a memory.  
  
Michiru opened her eyes only to be greeted by a red full moon as a gently breeze echoing off her open window.  
  
"Silly me I must have left the window open." Michiru said aloud to herself as she got off the bed to close the window.  
  
As Michiru neared the window she heard a faint rustling of something running through the bushes beneath her window.  
  
"It was probably just a squirrel or something." Michiru thought as she closed the window.  
  
The one thing Michiru failed to notice was the human sized paw marks in mud at the window sill.  
  
Michiru slowly began to unpack her suitcase looking for her hiking boots and some hiking socks. Finally when Michiru found them she sat on the bed and put them on. After one finally check in the mirror Michiru straighten her outfit which was a short sleeved v-necked blue shirt and a pair of navy blue shorts and ran out the door only to collide with Bryan who had been coming to get her.  
  
"Ready to go honey?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Yes dear." Michiru replied.  
  
"Well then let's get out of here." Bryan said taking Michiru's hand in his and leading her out the door.  
  
As Michiru and Bryan exited the cabin a breeze picked up gently making the trees sway as the wind moved through the few leaves remaining on the trees.  
  
"Come on Michiru, the trail is this way." Bryan said leading Michiru to what appeared to be a hiking trail.  
  
As Michiru and Bryan walked down the trail the wind began to pick up. One thing that Michiru began to notice that the farther they walked into the forest the more the sounds of the resort began to fade and also that more leaves were beginning to appear on the trees. The forest was becoming denser with every step that Michiru and Bryan took. As the couple walked farther in the red moon began to cast an eerie glow through the trees, making the path look like a river of flame.  
  
(The Last that ever she saw him  
  
Carried away  
  
By a moonlight shadow  
  
He passed on worried and warning  
  
Carried away  
  
By a moonlight shadow)  
  
"Bryan, where are you taking me?" Michiru asked as Bryan maneuvered his way through the trees.  
  
"Someplace I think you'll like even more then the hike around the lake." Bryan replied.  
  
"Alright then." Michiru said as she followed Bryan's moving form.  
  
The couple continued walking for a good 10 minutes until Bryan had lead Michiru into a small clearing in the dense forest, the red moonlight seemed to pool on the spot where the couple stood.  
  
"Bryan why did you bring me here?" Michiru asked as she looked around the clearing.  
  
"I thought you would like the peace and quiet and how the moonlight seems to pool in this one spot." Bryan replied turning away from Michiru and stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
(Lost in a river  
  
That Saturday night  
  
Far away  
  
On the other side  
  
He was caught in the middle  
  
Of a desperate fight  
  
And she couldn't find how to push through)  
  
"I do though Bryan, really I do." Michiru said.  
  
"Good then you won't mind dying here." Bryan said turning around to face Michiru with a gun aimed right at her heart.  
  
(The trees that whisper in the evening  
  
Carried away  
  
By a moonlight shadow  
  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
  
Carried away  
  
By a moonlight shadow)  
  
"Bryan, what are you doing?" Michiru asked taking a step back from her husband.  
  
"Oh just tying up some dead end relationships." Bryan replied as his eyes began to glow an evil green.  
  
"Bryan, your eyes their . . ." Michiru said.  
  
"Green I know honey just an experiment gone wrong in the army that's all." Bryan replied.  
  
"Bryan please don't do this." Michiru pleaded.  
  
"It's time to die my little Michiru." Bryan said.  
  
"No, please don't!" Michiru pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Michiru but I have to." Bryan said.  
  
"But why?" Michiru screamed as tear flowed down her face.  
  
"Oh for the money of course." Bryan answered as he released the safety on the gun.  
  
"Bryan please." Michiru pleaded.  
  
"Not this time Michiru you die now!" Bryan said as his eyes began to shine green.  
  
(All she saw  
  
Was a silhouette of a gun  
  
Far away on the other side  
  
He was shot six times  
  
By a man on the run  
  
And she couldn't find how to push through)  
  
Just as Bryan was about to pull the trigger a rustling noise coming from the bushes behind him. Bryan turned around expecting to see another person but what he saw was a bear standing on his hind legs, which let out a monstrous roar.  
  
The wind began to pick up making the trees howl. The bear suddenly charged Bryan, knocking the gun from his hands as Bryan tried to defend himself. Seeing her chance Michiru ran off into the forest. But upon seeing Michiru take off running the bear abandoned Bryan who was actually putting up a good fight to its new prey.  
  
Michiru ran as faster as her legs could carry her through the dense forest, as she ran Michiru could hear the bear charging like a mad bull through the forest. Michiru continued running until she tripped over a root that had grown out of the ground.  
  
"Oh no." Michiru whimpered as she heard the loud breathing of the bear as it closed in for the kill.  
  
I stay, I pray  
  
I see you in heaven far away  
  
I stay, I pray  
  
I see you in heaven  
  
One day  
  
That's when Michiru heard a low growl coming from the bushes behind her, which seemed to stop the bear in its strike. Slowly from the bushes the yellow haired werewolf emerged, bearing its razor like fangs at the bear. Slowly the werewolf walked in front of Michiru and began growling louder like it was trying to protect Michiru from the bear. Suddenly the bear charged at Michiru wanting to get at its prey, then in a blaze of yellow fur the werewolf tackled the bear and the two began wrestling on the ground.  
  
(4 am in the morning  
  
Carried away  
  
By a moonlight shadow  
  
I watched your vision forming  
  
Carried away  
  
By a moonlight shadow)  
  
The sounds of growls and snorts filled the night air as the two animals wrestled. All Michiru could do from her position on the ground was watch in amazement as the werewolf gained the upper hand in the struggle. Out of nowhere the werewolf grabbed the bear's arm and threw it against a tree knocking it unconscious. Slowly the werewolf stood up on its back legs and bayed its head at the moon in a long howl that echoed with the sudden breeze.  
  
(Star was glowing in a silvery night  
  
Far away on the other side  
  
Will you come to talk to me this night  
  
But she couldn't find how to push through)  
  
Slowly the werewolf walked toward Michiru who still had her leg tangled in the tree root. Gently the wolf bent down in front of Michiru's leg and pulled her leg loose from the roots vice like hold. Slowly the werewolf extended its paw toward Michiru as if it wanted to help her get up. Michiru reached out and took the werewolves paw as it gently pulled her to her feet.  
  
I stay, I pray  
  
I see you in heaven far away  
  
I stay, I pray  
  
I see you in heaven  
  
One day  
  
Michiru who had down cast her eyes slowly raised her head so she staring right into the werewolves teal blue eyes. Then suddenly as if by magic Michiru felt her body go numb and then her whole world went black. Gently the werewolf caught Michiru in its strong arms and carried her off into the red moonlight.  
  
(Caught in middle of a hard fight  
  
The night grows heavy and the air was alive  
  
But she couldn't find how to push through  
  
Carried away  
  
By a moonlight shadow  
  
Carried away  
  
By a moonlight shadow)  
  
(Inside a Cabin)  
  
The sounds of birds filled the morning mountain air as the sun broke through the early morning fog. Like a vanishing shadow the sun crept up to Michiru beautiful ivory face awaken her from her slumber.  
  
"Oh my god!" "Where am I?" Michiru said as she awoke to find herself inside someone's home and in their bed.  
  
Michiru slowly looked around the bedroom she was in. Tons of trophies lined the walls, along with several medals. Above the trophies were several pictures mostly they were of two young boys one with light skin and the other with dark skin wearing karate uniforms. Slowly Michiru inched herself out of bed and placed her feet on the wood floor below her. Michiru walked over to one of pictures that hanging on the wall showing the two boys. Both of them were proudly holding a trophy and smiling widely at the camera. Michiru continued to stare the faces of the two boys. The lighter skinned of the two had blonde hair and beautiful teal blue eyes while the darker skinned had mini dread locks and brown almost black eyes. But there was something about the boy with blonde hair that Michiru just couldn't put her finger on. Michiru was jerked out her thoughts by the sound of a loud noise coming through the window. Michiru who let her curiosity get the better of her left the room to go and investigate the sound.  
  
Michiru gently pushed the bedroom door open and walked down the hallway to the front door. Slowly Michiru turned the handle on the front door so it opened allowing some of the sunlight to come in. Gently Michiru pushed the door open all the way and was instantly blinded by the bright sunlight. Michiru then took her first step out into the hard blocks of tiles that had been laid to create a sidewalk. Michiru walked along the path following the sounds of the noise around the house to the back. As Michiru rounded the corner she saw the back of a man who was wearing a black tee shirt with a wolf emblem on the back and a pair of baggy blue jeans. As Michiru worked her eyes up the figures body she stopped at the figures messy mane of blond hair. It looked so familiar that Michiru felt drawn to the figure.  
  
Not noticing that Michiru was walking towards her the figure kept chopping at the blocks of firewood. As Michiru came closer to the figure she stepped on a twig which snapped alerting the figure of Michiru's presence. Placing down the ax the figure slowly turned around to face Michiru. As the figure turned around Michiru found herself looking into the face of the blond haired boy from the pictures in the cabin.  
  
"Oh hello, it's nice to see that your wake." The figure said to Michiru smiling.  
  
Michiru was about to take a step closer but instead ended up tripping over one of the blocks of firewood. Before Michiru hit the ground she felt the boy's strong arms wrap themselves around her and her head in the boy's chest.  
  
"Wait a minute this isn't a boy, he is a she!" Michiru thought to herself as she looked up into her savior's face.  
  
"Are you alright?" The girl asked Michiru after letting her go.  
  
"You're a girl." Michiru stammered.  
  
"Oh yeah, how rude of me. My name is Haruka Tenoh and yours would be?" Haruka said offering her hand to Michiru.  
  
"It's Michiru Kaioh." Michiru said looking into Haruka's eyes for the first time in person.  
  
"She has very pretty eyes I feel like I know her from somewhere." Michiru thought.  
  
I'm done finally. That's it no more late night adult swim cartoons. Anyway I hope everyone liked the chapter and would like to thank everyone who has review up till now. Well if you'll excuse me there's a bed that needs saving. Later. 


	6. Welcome to the Home of Haruka Tenoh

Author's Note: walks in looking really pitiful okay I'm sorry I haven't update in a long long time blame my stupid teachers who think I have no life outside of school. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story so far from what I gather you like it, again thanks for reviewing. Now on with the disclaimer and other things.

Disclaimer: I do own Haruka Tenoh or Michiru Kaioh their owned by the people behind Sailor Moon. I also do not own Bryan or Anna, Namco owns them. I do own the plot line, the story and some of the characters who might appear in the chapters to come. Oh yeah and I also do not own anything that even relatively sounds like it belongs in Dragonball Z.

Welcome to the Home of Haruka Tenoh

Outside Haruka's House

"My . . . my . . . my . . . name is Michiru Kaioh." Michiru stuttered as she shook Haruka's outstretched hand.

"That's a very pretty name." Haruka said as she released Michiru's hand.

"Thank you Haruka." Michiru whispered as she averted her gaze from Haruka to hide the slight blush that had formed on her cheeks.

"Well you're very much welcome Michiru." Haruka said. "Well I can tell your hungry, don't worry my sister should be back with breakfast in a few minutes." Haruka added when she heard Michiru's stomach give a low rumble.

No sooner had Haruka said breakfast then a figure carrying a log with several fish tied to it walked out of the forest that surrounded Haruka's house. As the figure came closer Michiru could tell it was the other "boy" from the pictures in the house.

"Hey Haruka, look at all the fish I caught for breakfast." The girl said showing the log to Haruka proudly.

"Wow, that's a lot, way to go Gale now put that thing down and meet our once sleeping guest." Haruka said motioning to Michiru.

"She woke up? That's awesome. Gale said smiling as she placed the log near the logs Haruka had been chopping. "Hello nice to meet you my name is Gale." The girl said offering her hand to Michiru.

"My name is Michiru pleased to meet you Gale." Michiru said shaking Gale's hand.

"Michiru . . . that's a nice name it is an honor to met you." Gale said after releasing Michiru's hand.

"Emm . . . Gale how about you start fixing breakfast, while I show Michiru the house?" Haruka suggested as she started to walk towards the house.

"Sure thing Haruka, bye Michiru." Gale said as she started to remove the fish's scales.

"Bye Gale." Michiru said as she followed Haruka's retreating figure towards the house.

As Haruka and Michiru neared the house, Michiru began to notice just how big the house really was. It was about two stories and a tree bark brown color. The front of the house had two windows on the right and left sides of the door, which was a darker brown than the rest of the house. There was a stone walkway leading up the house. As Michiru approached the door, Haruka reached over and opened it for her and held it.

"Ladies first." Haruka said smiling at Michiru as she held the door open.

"Thank you Haruka." Michiru said as she entered the house. "Bryan never held the door open for me." Michiru mused sadly to herself as she walked into the entryway of Haruka's house.

"Well Michiru, what room would you like me to show you first?" Haruka asked as she closed the door behind her.

"I would like to know what room I was in when I first woke up." Michiru replied.

"That's the spare room, it's down the hallway on the right, second door. But since your wake Gale and I will move you into a better room later today." Haruka said.

"Oh Haruka, you and Gale do not have to do that for me." Michiru said looking down slightly.

"Michiru it is not a problem, you are our guest and you should not have to stay in the spare room." Haruka stated.

Haruka then give Michiru the grand tour of the house. Haruka showed Michiru where the bathrooms, kitchen, cleaning supplies, and other essentials items that a house should have. Afterwards Haruka showed Michiru the stairs that lead up to the second floor.

"Okay Michiru the rooms are the second floor are the bedrooms, mine is the first one of the left and Gale's is on the right. Your new bedroom will be the one next to my room." Haruka said as she started walking up the stairs

"Okay Haruka." Michiru replied as she followed Haruka upstairs.

"Michiru before I take you to the second floor I want you to promise me something, okay?" Haruka said turning around to face Michiru on the stairs and placing her hands on the banister on either side of Michiru.

"Yes Haruka what is it." Michiru asked as she gazed into Haruka teal eyes.

"There are two rooms upstairs that you must never go in. One door is marked with red pentagram and the other door is marked with a blue pentagram. Please Michiru do not go in either of these doors okay." Haruka said as she looked into Michiru's sea green eyes.

That was when Michiru felt mesmerized by Haruka's eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. It was something about her eyes that made Michiru feel weightless and free. When she felt the feeling of weightless leave Michiru replied in a very weak voice.

"Okay I promise Haruka I promise I will not go in either of those two rooms." Michiru said weakly.

"Thank you Michiru." Haruka replied. "Now that you know that I'll show you your new room it was mine and Gales grandmother's you'll like it.

"Thank you for this Haruka but I could not possible stay in your grandmother's room I'm sure she'll be upset when she finds me in her room." Michiru stated continuing up the stairs to the second floor.

"No Michiru it's okay she won't mind she's . . . ." Haruka said as the last part of her sentence fell into a whisper.

"Haruka . . . is something wrong?" Michiru asked.

"No. . . . no . . . there is nothing wrong Michiru." Haruka stated looking again into Michiru's eyes. "Now come on Michiru let's go inside your new room."

But Michiru could feel that there was something Haruka was hiding from her, but she decided not to push the matter farther and entered the room while Haruka held open the door. As Michiru stepped inside the room she was greeted warmly with the scent of lavender and vanilla. The sunlight shone brightly inside the room and it blinded Michiru momentarily. Beside her, Michiru heard Haruka chuckle lightly.

"Do you like your new room Michiru?" Haruka asked.

"I . . . it's just so . . ." Michiru began. At the very moment so many thoughts were running through Michiru's head. They were very scattered ranging from why Bryan did this to the very room she was standing in. But the one thought that troubled Michiru the most was, what could possible be in those two rooms that Haruka did not want her to see?

sighs heavily man I'm a bad person I waited so long to put up a new chapter and look how short this is . . .bad bad bad. I hope everyone liked this chapter even though it was short, I am going to try and put up at least 3 more chapters soon. Later . . .


End file.
